Whose Fox Plush is this?
by rubypearl31
Summary: A mysterious fox plush showed up in the Castle that Never Was. No one knows who it belongs to but it seemed to be a hot topic of conversation. Maybe SPOILERS! references end of KH3.


**Author's note**

: This is just an idea I got after playing through three. This only makes sense if you know the entire story so far. I try to only hint at things but if you are good at reading between the lines, then it might be spoilers for those who have not finished KH3 yet.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own kingdom hearts.

It was a typical day in Organization XIII. Larxene had just returned from a mission in Agrabah. She was ready to take a nice relaxing bath after spending a day in the blazing desert sun. However, the the voice she wanted to hear the least interrupted.

"Hey Larxy, is this yours?" A hooded "companion" said from the couch. She had to pass the lounge to get to her room.

"That's not my name! Get it right, lamebrain!" She responded to number IX's inquiry.

"Sheesh. It's just simple question," Demyx replied in a relaxed manner. Apparently he was unphased by her tone and shocking demeanor.

Finally noticing what he was referring to, "What's that?" She asked him, while pointing to the thing in his hand.

"Isn't it obvious," he asked incredulously, "It's a fox." In his hand was a light pink fox plush with a yellow underbelly and paws.

"I know what it is. I want to know why you have it." Larxene was getting irritated again. She couldn't understand why it was just the Nocturne who could push her buttons like this.

"I found it." He simply replied.

"We found it," another nobody chipped in, "Get it memorized." Axel came into the lounge and sat down on the couch next to Demyx.

"Yeah, we found it in the hallway after we got back from a mission." Demyx said this while playing with the ears on the toy.

"We thought it might be yours, since… you know, your the only girl here?" The redhead added.

That was the final straw for Larxene. After spending a day in the heat that ruined her hair, she did not have time for stupid IIIV and IX. "I'm going to my room." With that said, she walked off.

"She didn't have to get mad." Demyx pouted as he set the fox down the table.

"You sure you don't just pick it up somewhere and forget about it?" Axel asked.

"No, if I did then it would be in my room." The musician responded not realizing the implied insult of the others previous remark. "Plus, I like foxes, but cats are my favorite."

"Surprisingly, I would have to agree with you there," another voice chimed in.

"Hi Marly," Demyx smiled at their new couch mate.

Marluxia picked up the fox plush on the table and examined it. He wasn't sure what it was, but the toy seemed to stir something inside of him. "Larxene also mentioned to me that she had a preference for cats, specifically grey striped ones." Annoyed by the strange sensation and images that flashed across his mind as he stared at it, he set it back on the table.

"Really, then we actually have something in common!" The Nocturne was shocked by this news, "and we both like grey Tabby's!"

"Why cats? I've always preferred dogs." Axel put this two cents in. "And we still haven't answered the important question. Whose fox plush is this?"

In another area of The Castle That Never Was, Xigbar was relaxing in his own room. There was a knock at his door. "Don't worry I'm decent."

Xemnas opened the door and stepped in, "I'm here to get your report."

"Sheesh, can't even take a joke?" Xigbar shrugged, " I'll give you it after I rest a bit. My old bones can only take so much. Sometimes I feel like I've aged hundreds if not thousands of years."

Ignoring his jargon, Xemnas glanced around the room. Looking at a shelf he noted, "One of your collections is missing."

"You're right," Xigbar followed his gaze, "I must have misplaced it. Oh well."

He looked back at Xemnas who had a pensive gaze. "Come see me after you have rested," he says right before turning and leaving the room.

Left with just his muddled thoughts and exhausted "self" he walked over to his "collection".

On a shelf there stood six trinkets, things he found in other words he was curled to keep. On the far right was a plastic leopard toy that had movable legs to mimic running. Next to it was a silver and blue snake necklace. The body would wrap around the neck while the head and tail met in the front where they lay leaving an opening.

In the center were two identical goat head statues. However, one seemed more worn than the other with it's broken horn and faded colors. The less damaged one also was different, with it's closed eyes it stood in the center of the shelf.

To the left of the goats was a crystal unicorn statue with a red tint. It was beautiful and majestic as it posed to be jumping out from it's spot. And on it's left, the last statue was a wooden bear. It seemed uniquely carved and was posed on a log.

Then on the very far left at the other end of the shelf, opposite the leopard, there was an empty spot.

"Now where did that go?" Xigbar wondered aloud. Despite being tired, he couldn't help the need to find the missing piece of his collection. He could just send his snipers but this was a little too personal for that.

Plus, the fox was always his favorite.

**The End**

**Author's note**: I am really intrigued by the dynamic of IX through XII. Since they might all have some deeper connection, their interactions seem so much more interesting. I bet they might even have interesting relations with Vanitas in the True Organization.


End file.
